The Cat and his Princess
by ChristianWriter-24
Summary: Cat Noir has always loved Ladybug but what happens when he starts to fall for the shy Marinette. Marinette finds herself falling for Cat Noir but new dangers come with the relationship. Will Marinette and Cat Noir make it through or will Chat lose his lady and princess.
1. The Talk

**Hello guys and I have been hooked on Ladybug and Cat Noir for a while now. I don't know if it's Chat Noir and Cat Noir people seem to be using both so I'm going to go with Cat Noir. Nickname Chat. Anyways I hope you like this fanfic and on to the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Marinette P.O.V.

"Okay class please read chapters 1-4 tonight, have a nice day." The teacher said as I walked out the class room door. It had been a week since the last akuma attack and I was glad. I had got caught up on all my homework and drew some new designs in my sketch book, I had been helping mom and dad in the bakery more than usual. I walked out the doors of the school and started to walk home, my house was just down the street from the school. I walked into the bakery and smiled at my mom, "Hi mom," I say as I run up to my room. I open my purse and let Tikki out, "What are you going to do now?" Tikki asks me as I walk to my desk and sit down.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm caught up on all my homework, I don't have any ideas for designs and a akumaized villain hasn't appeared in a week. I'm out of ideas," I say spinning in my chair and stopping to look at Tikki. The little kwami looks at me and smile.

"Marinette why don't you invite Alya over to watch a movie?" Tikki said smiling.

"Tikki that's a great idea since she hasn't been over in a while." I say and run to grab my phone out of my back pack. I dig through the pack, I frown as I search for my phone it wasn't in my backpack.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asks flying in front of me.

"I can't find my phone. Have you seen it Tikki?" I ask her, she shakes her head.

"I wonder where it could be." I say talking to myself. I sigh sit back down in my chair and take out my sketch pad and start to doodle in it.

Cat Noir P.O.V.

I needed some air I had just gotten into fight with my father about handing out with Nino, again. I flipped onto a roof that was just across from Marinette's parent's bakery. Marinette was so nice she put others before herself and her parents some good cookies. I wonder if she would mind a visitor, I think as I jump onto her roof.

Marinette P.O.V.

I hear someone knocking on the hatch that lead to the roof. I climb up the ladder and open the hatch to find Cat Noir smiling at me. "Hello princess, may I come in?" Chat asks, I roll my eyes at nickname. I see Tikki dive under my desk.

"Sure come in Chat." I say as I let him in, I climbed down the ladder and sit in my chair.

"What brings the famous Chat Noir here?" I ask smiling as he sits on my desk.

"Nothing really, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in." Chat says as he plays with his tail.

"Do you want to go for a ride Princess?" He asks looking up at me with a smile. I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"Why not, I don't have anything going on here." I say.

"Great!" Chat says grabbing my hand and pulling me up the ladder, I see Tikki dive into my purse just as we made it to the roof. Chat crouches down and looks back at me, "Hop on Princess." He say smiling, I climb onto his back and held on tight. Chat jumped off the roof and I screamed, I may be ladybug but right now I was Marinette and this was scaring me out of my mind.

Cat Noir P.O.V. 7:00 pm

About an hour later after jumping around Paris I landed on the Eiffel Tower. Marinette fell to the ground with a thud, I turned around and looked at her smiling.

"I told you to hang on." I say laughing as I helped her up.

"No you didn't... but thank you for the ride." Marinette said looking out at Paris, I smiled at her as she leaned against the railing. I didn't really know why I had brought Marinette to the Eiffel Tower I just wanted to spend sometime with her. After the fight with my father I just wanted to talk to someone who knew the real me... sort of, I was still hiding behind a mask.

"Chat you okay?" Marinette asks looking at me with concern, I nod. I jump on the railing crouch down as I looked down at Paris.

"You know I love coming up here to think." I say breaking the silence.

"Being Cat Noir has changed my life, I can't remember what life was like before this." I say frowning I see Marinette look at me.

"Chat you can talk to me." Marinette whispers to me, I look at her in surprise. Most people wouldn't care what I was feeling as long as I did what I was told. But then again Marinette wasn't most people, she put others first.

"I know Princess..." I whisper giving her a slight smile. I moved a strand of hair out of her face, then look away. Marinette was the only person that cared about me, granted she barely could speak a sentence to me with out stuttering but she still cared.

"In my life nobody cares what I think or feel... I'm like a puppet and other people are pulling my strings. I'm not important..." I whisper looking over Paris, Marinette pulled me into a hug.

"Don't ever say or think that Chat, you are important. Paris needs you... I-I need you and I care what you think and feel. So don't you ever say that you stupid cat." Marinette said her voice cracking, I hugged her back.

"Whatever you say my Princess." I say looking her in the eye, we looked at Paris for a couple more minutes before Marinette broke the silence.

"Chat I need to go home."

"I know Princess..." I replied looking down at her. I was about pick her up when I saw a ball of purple light heading towards us. I grabbed Marinette and pull her out of the way, I felt myself go over the railing my eyes go wide as I find myself start to fall. "Chat!" I hear Marinette yell as some grabs my foot at the last second, I look up to see Marinette pulling me back up. Marinette pulls me back over the railing, "Thank you Princess." I say standing up, I look at where the purple balls of light had come from. I saw a girl with dark red hair, she was wearing a red leather jacket and black pants. She had red boots that came up to her knees, she had a arrow tattoo on her right cheek, she was holding a bow with an arrow ready to launch. I took out my staff and threw Marinette on my back.

I ran and jumped off the Eiffel Tower, I extended the staff so that we didn't go splat on the cement. I landed on the ground and ran into a alley, Marinette was holding on for dear life as explosive arrows went off around us. I saw just as she let an arrow go flying, I couldn't avoid it. I grabbed Marinette's arms and threw as far away as I could, I heard her scream something as the arrow hit my back and the world went dark.

Marinette P.O.V.

"Chat!" I screamed as the arrow hit him, he went flying into a wall. He didn't get back he lay there limp, I let Tikki out of my purse. "Tikki! Spots on!" I shout and let her transform me, I grab my yo-yo and start spinning it so it creates a shield. I step in front of Cat Noir and start deflecting arrows, I throw my yo-yo at her and it wraps around her waist. I run past her and start to drag her away from Chat Noir. I bring my yo-yo back to me and start to look for the akuma. I catch sight of a necklace with a bow and arrow charm on it, the problem was getting to it. I threw my yo-yo up the air, "Luck charm!" I shout and a staff like Cat Noir's falls into my hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask myself, just as more arrows start flying at me. A brick wall, a trash can and a window start flashing red with black poke a dots. A plan starts forming in my head, I throw the staff at the wall it bounces off the wall and off a trash and into a window, which shatters and and glass flies everywhere and a shard cut the necklace away from her neck. I slide toward the girl to grab the necklace, I slide under her leg and flip back up. I throw the necklace to the ground where it shatters and a akuma flies out. I throw my yo-yo at it and catch it in it, I let the butterfly go and run back to Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir?" I whispered to him, his eyes open and frowns and tries to look around.

"M-M-Marinette, w-where is s-she?" Chat struggles to say.

"I sent her home and out of danger... _Beep..._ " My earrings go off as I finish.

"T-take me to her, she'll help..." Cat Noir say before going limp again.

"Hold on Chat.." I whisper to him as I pick him up and start to run my house.

Cat Noir P.O.V.

The first thing that came to me was that I was laying on something soft, the second was that everything hurt badly. I let out a whimper of pain as I tried to move a bit. I felt fingers run through my hair, "I'm sorry Kitty." I heard Marinette whisper which felt good because I had a major headache. "F-For what Pr-princess?" I ask opening my eyes and looking over at her. She was crying, I wanted to wipe the tears away but everything hurt.

"This was my fault... I-I was the reason y-you were almost killed." She cried as tear ran down her cheeks.

"No it wasn't it wasn't it was mine for not think before I acted." I say not caring about the pain and wiping away the tears.

"Hey could you get me some cheese for my kwami... he most likely needs a recharge." I ask in a whisper, she nods and rushes down stairs for some cheese. _I'm sorry Marinette,_ I think before sitting up I stumble over to the mirror and look at myself. The top half of my suit was pulled down, Marinette must has patched me up while I was unconscious. "Your arm was cut and you had some bruised ribs none broken. You also had some pieces of metal in your back but I got them all out." I heard Marinette say from behind me, I turned around to see Marinette holding a big plate of different types of cheese.

"Wow Plagg is going to love this." I say smiling, Marinette looks at me confused.

"That's my kwami's name he loves cheese... And eating it in a trash can, don't me why." I say and laugh but quickly stop my lungs start to feel like they were on fire.

"Chat you better sit down and I'll leave you and Plagg to do whatever you do." Marinette said leaving the room and heading down stairs, as soon as the hatch closed Plagg came out of the ring and I was Adrien again.

"Whoa you alright kid?" Plagg asks a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'll live, anyway Marinette brought you up some cheese." I say pointing to the plate of cheese on her desk. Plagg's eyes went wide in amazement, he dove into the cheese.

"She got camembert cheese!" Plagg said in triumph. I smiled at the kwami.

"Hurry up she could come up at any moment." I say rushing him, he throws a slice of cheese into mouth and then another. I have always wondered where all that cheese went, I mean half of it is bigger than he is. Plagg finally finishes up and is ready to transform me, "Plagg! Claws out!" I shout and let him transform me, as so as that is done I hear Marinette.

"Can I come in Chat?" She asks from below the trap door.

"Yeah you cane come up." I say feeling much better, Plagg must be healing me quicker. Marinette enters the room and smiles at me.

"By the looks of it you'll just be super sore tomorrow." Marinette said smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. I walked over to Marinette and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be fine... And I will always protect you no matter how many times you tell me not to." I say lefting up her chin so I can see her eyes.

"I know Chat..." She whispers resting her head below my chin.

"If it makes you feel better I'll come back every night till I'm fully healed." I said pulling back, she nods smiling.

"Good night Princess." I say and kiss her forehead. I turned and jumped out her window and into the city.

Marinette P.O.V.

I stared at the window where Chat had jumped from, Tikki appeared from under my bed. "Marinette are you okay... You're blushing..." Tikki said pulling me out of my trance I looked at her and smiled.

"C-Chat kis... is going to be okay." I say in relief before heading to bed it was almost 12 at night. And I had school tomorrow.


	2. The Man in Black

**Hello people and welcome to chapter two of The Cat and his Princess. Thank you for the review,** **I hope you all enjoy chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Adrien P.O.V.

I walked into the classroom as the bell rang. Nino was sitting in the front with Alya behind him, Marinette was no where to be see though. I walked to my seat and looked back at Alya, "Where's Marinette?" I ask knowing she was probably just late, I had almost slept in because of my injures. Unfortunately Natalie was not going to let me miss school, luckily Marinette was right about me just being sore. I was going to thank her for that tonight, all of the sudden the door opened and Marinette walked in yawning. She looked really tired, I looked down knowing why, I had left at 12 o'clock and she hadn't gone to sleep. Marinette starts walking up to desk but somehow trips and starts to fall, the next thing I know I'm out of my seat. I grab her and pull her up, I look down at her and smile.

"You okay Mari?" I ask, her face was turning red.

"F-Fine I-I'm, I-I mean I-I f-f-fine thank you." Marinette says giving me a smile and rushing up to her seat next to Alya. I sit back down and class starts.

Marinette P.O.V.

I looked at the back of Adrien's head, he had caught me, I could hear Alya snickering next to me. I couldn't stop smiling, but then I thought about last night. I hope Chat was okay he didn't look as bad when he left but still... I turned my attention back to the front of the classroom, I'd see Chat tonight and make sure he was doing okay. He kissed me on the forehead last night, he had never done that to me. He seemed a lot happier when he left though, I started daydreaming about me and Adrien as the teacher rambled on.

~Time Skip~

The bell for the last class rung and I started picking my stuff up, "Hey Marinette do you want to come grab some ice cream with us?" I hear Alya say from in front of me, I look up at her and smile as I see Adrien.

"Sure, I'll meet you there. I have to go grab something from my locker real quick." I say as I grab my books and head down to my locker. I open my locker to find my phone, I grab it and close the door to find a mad Chole and Sabrina standing in front of me.

"Marinette what do think you're doing?" Chole asks stepping forward, I roll my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask a bit confused as to what she was saying.

"Stay away from my Adrien or you'll regret it." Chole says as she walks away.

"He's not yours Chole, he can choose whoever he wants." I say turning toward her, she glares at me.

"Watch it Marinette, Adrien wouldn't want some clumsy and stupid girl like you. He would probably hate you more then he already does, face it Marinette your useless. You can't do anything right so just give up already, everyone hates you." Chole says, my eyes go wide. Did Adrien really hate me that much, I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks. She was right I was just some clumsy and stupid girl, that would probably never get a boy to like her ever.

Chole and Sabrina walked away, I fell to my knees and started to cry. I leaned against the lockers and cried, I didn't know how long I cried for. I saw a black butterfly fly toward me and go to land on my purse.

Adrien P.O.V.

I ran back into the school just to see a black butterfly go to land on Marinette's purse, "Marinette!" I cry as I run over to her, I see a jar lying on the ground. I grab it and run at the butterfly, I unscrew the lid and trap the akuma in it, I quickly screw the lid on and look at Marinette. She staring at me with hurt in her eyes, she stands up and runs toward the bakery. Plagg flies out of my jacket again looks at the akuma, "That was a close one... I wonder what happened." Plagg said looking back at me. I look around to see if anyone was around.

"Well we're going to find out, then go give this to Ladybug." I tell as I put the akuma in my bag and start to run after Marinette. I run across the street and into the bakery, I see Marinette's mother. She smiles at me, "Hi Adrien, I'm guessing you want to talk to Marinette. She's up in her room." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said smiling at me.

"Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." I say and run up to Marinette's room, I knock on the trap door.

"Who is it?" I hear Marinette ask from the other side.

"It's Adrien Marinette, I just want to talk about what happened at the school." I say, I listen a moment before I hear footsteps coming toward the trap door. It opens and Marinette walks back over to her desk, I climb up the rest of the way.

"Do you still have the akuma?" Marinette asks turning towards me. I nod and pull the jar out of my bag, she takes it.

"I can get it to Ladybug and Cat Noir for you." She says with out stuttering, she didn't look me in the eye as she talked. I grabbed her arm before she could walk away, she didn't look at me. _I'm not going to get anything out of her if I'm Adrien_. Marinette pulls away from me and puts the jar on the desk.

"You can leave now Adrien." She says looking at the akuma.

"Did something happen?" I ask, she doesn't answer I look at her one last time before I leave. _Looks like Chat Noir is going to have to visit his princess tonight to get some answers._

Marinette P.O.V.

I hear the trap door shut as Adrien leaves, I let the tears start fall again. "Marinette what's wrong? Why didn't you tell him what Chole said?" Tikki asked I looked at her.

"I.. I don't know Tikki... I didn't want to talk to at the time." I say looking back at the akuma.

"I'll give the akuma to Cat Noir when he comes over tonight." I tell Tikki and start to head up to the roof.

"Tikki mind if we go on a quick patrol?" I ask the kwami, she nodds.

"Tikki! Spots on!" I shout and let Tikki transform me. I smile and throw my yo-yo at a nearby building, I pull on it and let myself go flying through the air. I always like the feeling of flying through Paris, it made me feel free, I didn't have to worry about my life as Marinette. I patrolled Paris till five then headed back to my house, I jump down onto my bed just as my transformation wore off. I laid there looking up as I thought about what Chat was doing at the moment, suddenly a man in black jumps down from the trap door above me. I scrambled back and scream, the man grabs me and covers my mouth with a cloth that smelled sweet. I struggled but was starting to lose consciousness, "Let her go." I heard someone say before falling unconscious.

Cat Noir P.O.V.

I leaped on to the roof of a building that was just across from Marinette's house, "AAAAAhhh!" I hear a scream come from the trap door on Marinette's roof. "Marinette..." I whisper to myself as I leap onto her roof. I look down to see a man in black holding a struggling Marinette in his arms, "Let her go," I growl at the man as I jump down onto the bed the man scrambles back with Marinette. There was no fear in the man's eyes only amusement, "Let her go." I repeat, the shrugs his shoulders and pulls Marinette over the edge of the loft. I dive forward and grab Marinette's hand as he drops her over the edge, I feel the man push me over the edge. I move so that Marinette lands on me as we hit the ground, I see the man escape through the hatch. I sit up my body feeling like it was on fire, I pulled Marinette to my chest, _If I had been a second later..._ I thought as I looked down at the unconscious Marinette.

I felt something on my hand through her hair, I looked at my hand. There was blood on it, I tilted Marinette's head back a little, to see blood running down her face. There was a cut on her forehead, I stand up and carry her to the couch and lay her down. "I'm sorry Purr-incess," how the heck could I be coming up with cat puns at this moment. I walk into Marinette's bathroom to find a first-aid in her cupboard under the sink. I walk back to Marinette and start to clean the wound after I fixed up her wound I put the first-aid kit back and sat on the floor next to her.

Someone was after my Princess, but they weren't going to get her. I was going to protect her no matter what. The question was why was someone after Marinette, everyone loved her. Well... Everyone but Chole. Chole! Marinette had almost been akumaized by Hawk Moth early that day and Marinette had been crying when I caught the akuma. Maybe Chole had upset Marinette, but what did she say to her? I think as I look at the black butterfly flying around in the jar. I look at Marinette she was still sleeping, "... _beep... beep.."_ My ring went off, _Great, I hope Marinette doesn't mind me using some cheese._ I think as I walk down to the kitchen to look for some cheese. I was assuming that Marinette's parents weren't home because they didn't to her room when she screamed.

Five minutes later I had found some cheese and was in Marinette's bathroom, I kept it cracked a bit so I come keep an eye on her. I let the transformation ware off, Plagg fell into my hands. "Here's some cheese Plagg, sorry for being transformed for so long." I say handing him some cheese.

"You're forgiven, kid. Is Marinette okay?" He asks, I was surprised Plagg didn't really care about other people that much.

"She'll live, but why?" I ask him.

"Because she gave me an entire plate of cheese, with camembert in the pile." Plagg says happily, I roll my eyes at the kwami. Of course he just liked her because she gave him camembert cheese.

"Hurry up already I want to go check on Marinette." I tell Plagg, he sighs and starts to eat the cheese faster. Two minutes later he's eaten all the cheese I gave him.

"I'm going to have to buy Marinette's parents some more cheese." I say sighing, I stand up.

"Plagg! Claws out!" I shout and let him transform me. I walked back out into her room, she was still a sleep and would probably stay that way till the morning. I sit down on the floor next to her and lean against the couch.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt Princess." I whisper before I close my eyes and fall a sleep.

Marinette P.O.V.

I struggled to open my eyes, my head was pounding as the events of last night came back. I looked around I was still in my room, I sat up only to kick something that was next to the couch. I looked to see Chat a sleep on the floor, _He stayed with me the whole night_. I smiled at him, I stepped over him and stumbled over to my desk. Tikki flew down from the bed and landed in front of me. "Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki whispered, I nod but feel a sharp pain in my head. I shut my eyes closed and clutched my fists. Once the pain was over I touched my forehead to feel that it had a bandaid on it.

"I'll live. Did Chat stay the the whole night?" I ask the little kwami. She smiles and nods, I was glad that it was Saturday. Because I really didn't feel like telling Alya and Nino what happened, I looked back Chat he was mumbling something. I walked over and sat next to him. He looked so cute when he was a sleep, "Thank you Chat," I say and kiss him on the forehead. My eyes go wide as I realised what I had did, I felt myself start to blush. I shake my head and stand up to go get us some breakfast. I stumble down the stairs and into the kitchen, I start to make waffles. About twenty minutes later I walk back up the stairs with two plates of pancakes with syrup and a side of strawberries and a bowl of cheese for Chat's Kwami. I opened the hatch to my room to find a panicked Cat, relief came to Chat Noir's face when he saw me. I put down the plates only to be pulled into a hug by Chat.

"What's the matter kitty?" I ask smiling, Chat cups my face in his hands.

"I thought I had lost you for a minute." Chat said worriedly.

"You won't lose me, I purromise." I say smiling, Chat smiled at me.

Chat Noir P.O.V.

I looked into her big blue eyes she looked so beautiful, I wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't, my heart belong to m'lady. "yOU won't lose me, I purromise." Marinette said smiling, I couldn't help but smile.

"I know Purrincess." I whisper and let my hands fall from her face.

"So where did you the akuma?" I ask looking at the butterfly, knowing full well who gave it to her.

"M-My fri-... A boy named Adrien..." Marinette trailed off sadly.

"Who was it going to akumaize?" I ask knowing that it was her. I just didn't know why.

"Me, it was going to akumaize me." She says bowing her head.

"Why?"

"Early today Adrien caught me when I was about to fall on my face. Chole confronted me after school at my locker. She told me that I was useless, stupid, and that Adrien and everyone else hated me. She told me the Adrien would never like or want a girl like me a-and Adrien never seems to pay attention to me anyways so..." Marinette said, I felt guilty that I hadn't payed much attention to her. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Let me tell you this much nobody hates you, and if they do it's their fault not yours... Do you like Adrien?" I ask since Chole had used me against her. Marinette hugged me back.

"Yes, I-I do." I felt my eyes go wide, she liked me... well Adrien but we're the same people. Marinette was looking up at me.

"You okay Chat?" Marinette asks me, I moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm just fine princess, but I would be more worried about yourself. Someone is coming after you Marinette, but I'm not going to let them hurt you." I say remembering the masked man. I looked at the clock it was almost six in the morning, Natalie would come to wake me up soon.

"Marinette I have to go but I'll come back tonight. I purromise, promise me you'll stay safe?" I ask her, she nods.

"I promise Chat." Marinette says. I smile down at her.

"Good.." I whisper as I step away from her, I walk to the window and open it.

"Why don't you call up Adrien?" I ask her, she smiles at me.

"I will thanks. Oh and Chat... Thank you for saving me." Marinette thanks me, I smile at her.

"Your welcome my Princess, have a cat-tastic day Purrincess." I said bowing then I jumped off the window ledge.

Marinette P.O.V.

I smile as Chat bowed and jumped from the window, I walked over to the window and locked it along with the hatch that lead to the roof. I walked over to my desk and unlocked my phone, I searched for Adrien's number and hit call with out thinking. It got to the second ring before being answered.

"Marinette!" I heard Adrien say over the phone.


	3. Shocked

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Cat and his Princess.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Marinette P.O.V.

"Marinette!" I hear Adrien say.

"H-Hi A-Adrien," I say swallowing my fear of what he might say.

"How are you feeling?" Adrien ask.

"G-Good," I say thinking about when Chat had left, I really didn't want him to leave though.

"Hey Adrien, do you think we meet up somewhere to talk?" I ask, I felt like I should tell Adrien about what happened last night.

"Sure, are you sure your feeling fine?" Adrien asked again, I smiled.

"Yah, I fine. Meet me at the park right now, bye." I say before he can even respond, I hang up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Tikki come on we need to go." I say rushing to the hatch.

"Okay Marinette, but you might want to take a shower." Tikki says, smiling I look down at myself. I was still wearing my pajamas.

"Hehe, your probably right." I say head toward the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later I'm out and wearing my usual clothes. I grab my purse and let Tikki fly into it, I rush down the stairs and into the bakery. I say bye to my mom and dad and walk out of the bakery. The park was just down the street from my house, I look across the street to see Adrien walking toward the park. Which didn't make sense because his house was in the other direction. I walk across street and somehow ended up in front of Adrien, three minutes later I found myself in the park sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Marinette." I hear Adrien say from behind me.

"A-Adrien!" I say surprised that he had come up from behind me.

"So..." He says trailing off.

"Oh r-right... Um... The r-reason I ran o-out of t-the s-school yesterday w-was because..." I sigh and look down at my hands.

"Chole said everyone hated me and that I was useless and you would never be-" I cut myself off as I started to tell him the fact that I liked him. I started to blush and I couldn't think of what to say next, Adrien grabs my hand.

"Mari, I don't hate you and no one else hate you either, trust me. You are the kindest and smartest person I have ever met." Adrien said smiling at me, almost as if he understood what I was feeling.

"Y-You, T-Thank. I-I m-mean, thank y-you." I whisper the last part as I look down blushing.

"Hey Mari, do want to go grab some ice cream?" Adrien asks, I smile at him a nod. He pulls me up and we start to walk towards the ice cream shop. I look up at Adrien, he's frowning slightly and seems to be lost in thought. I think back to last night, the way Chat had stayed with me the whole night. I honestly wanted him to stay longer, but he has his own life beyond the mask. _What if Chat Noir hadn't been there last night what would have happened._ I shiver at the thought.

"You okay?" I hear Adrien ask. I look up at him in surprise.

"Yah... Just thinking about last night." I say fear settling in my mind. I see Adrien frown as he stops and looks across the street. I follow his gaze to see a man dressed in all black with sunglasses, I take a step closer to Adrien.

"Adrien I-I t-think in need to go home..." I whisper as we continue walking. Adrien looks back again before grabbing my hand and running.

Adrien P.O.V.

I look behind Mari and me, to see the man in black following us. I grab Marinette's hand and start running towards her house. I looked back and the man was gone, I look foward only to see him in front of us. We change direction but he cuts us off, we kept changing direction but he just cut us off again and again. We run into an alley that is a dead end, we look back and see the man walking toward us. I shove Marinette behind me, it was the same man from last night.

"Who are you?" I shout at the man, he stops and gives me an evil smile.

"The name's Scar and I want the princess. So step aside and hand her over." The man says looking at Marinette, at starts walking toward us again. I grit my teeth an look down at Marinette, there's fear in her eyes but it almost looks fake. She was looking around the alley as if trying to find a way out of the alley and away from the attacker. I look back up and step foward.

"First off don't call her Princess and second no way." I growl and grab a pipe that was laying on the ground. I rushed at the man and swung at him, he grabbed it. He pulled toward himself and I stumbled toward him. He punched me in the gut and I went flying towrd the back of the alley. "Adrien!" I hear Marinette shout, I looked up to see Scar grab her and push her against the wall. I struggle to stand up, I grab the pipe. Anger filling my mind, he wanted to hurt my Princess. He called her Princess. Scar was going to be sorry, I saw him ram Marinette into the wall again which made her go limp. I raised the pipe above my head and hit him as hard as I could. He fell to the ground unconscious, I looked over to see Marinette laying on the ground with her eyes closed. I genatlly picked her up, Plagg flew out of my jacket.

"I need to get her out of here Plagg... Claws out!" I shout, I pick up Marinette again and started running towards the bakery. I kick up the door panting as I hold Marinette in my arm. A look of shock comes over her parents face before her father takes her me. Marinette's mother looks at me," Thank you Chat Noir." She say I go to follow them only to find myself falling into darkness.

~Time Skip~

"Mooommm." I hear a girl's voice wine.

"Okay. Okay I'm going." I heard footsteps walk away.

"Oh Chat..." I hear Marinette whisper as she plays with my hair. It takes all my energy not to smile.

"I hope you he Adrien to safety." She whispered to herself.

"Of course he did Marinette." A small voice says, I groan as I try and open my eyes. I feel two hands press down on my chest to keep me down.

"Chat lay down please..." The way Marinette says those words makes me freeze. Her voice was full of gilt, I look into her blue eyes. She looked so cute, I just wanted to kiss her right then and there, _Where the heck did that come from?! You love Ladybug not Marinette... Right?_ I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and before I knew what I was doing I leaned in. I felt my lips press against her's as I closed my eyes, she tensed up but then relaxed and leaned in after a moment.

Marinette P.O.V.

My eyes went wide as Cat Noir kissed me, I was shocked. I loved Adrien not Chat, but something about the way he kissed me. I leaned in and closed my eyes, after a moment we parted. I looked at Chat and blushed, "Princess I'm sor-"

"Don't apoligize kitty..." I say and kiss him, he winced and I relized I had been pushing down on his chest to hard.

"Sorry.." I whisper looking into his green eyes.

"It's okay Princess.." He says and goes to kiss me again but his ring starts to beep.

"Guess you have to go." I say disapointment filled my voice as I looked down at him. Cat Noir nods and slowly gets up and walks over to the window.

"See you later M'Lady." My eyes go wide and he jumps out the window. He knows...

 **Sorry this chapter took so long for me to write and that it's so short. I haven't had any time to write and I haven't been able to think of anything to put in this chapter. I promise that I'll make the next chapter long... And hopefully it won't take me as long. Sorry if there are any word that are spelled wrong. My computer hasn't been working everything well lately. And thank you for all the great reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **\- Wild Dreamer**


	4. Questions

**I decided to wait till school was out to finish this chapter so sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy chapter four.**

~Marinette P.O.V.~

It had been two days since I last saw Cat Noir and since the last attack. And I was on edge to say the least, Alya and Nino were worrying because I practically jumped 6 feet every time someone got near me. Adrien well... He was staying as close to me as he could and I couldn't figure why. Well it might have to do with the fact that I was attacked, again. Or the fact that I had told him what Chloe had said the other day. I sighed and open the door to my class room, I walk in and sit down. I was so tired, I kept having nightmares about Cat Noir and Adrien. About them getting hurt because of me, I glance down and Adrien looking up at me.

"You okay Mari-" Adrien starts to say only for Chloe to interrupt him.

"Adrikins!" Chloe says Hugging him, I glare at her.

"Hey Chloe..." Adrien says trying to push her off him.

"Adrien I was wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with daddy and I." Chloe says smiling up at him.

"Sorry Chloe I'm busy tonight." Adrien says finally pushing her off.

"But Adriki-" Chloe starts to say.

"Chloe! Adrien said he is busy tonight so just leave him alone!" I practically shout, I fall back into my seat. I wince in pain, my back had been bruised when Scar shoved me against the wall. I cross my arm and put my head on the desk, "Mari are you okay?" Alya asks.

"No..." I mumble.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks.

"No..." I mumble again. I hear sigh then she and Nino start to whisper about doing something with me.

"Hey Marrinette do you want to go grab ice cream?" Nino asks, I sigh.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Alya asks.

"Because..." I really don't feel like explaining everything to Alya and Nino.

"Can I tell them Mari?" Adrien whispers into my ear.

"Sure..." I mumble, I had a killer headache.

"Class please sit down and take out..." That was all I heard before falling asleep.

~Adrien P.O.V.~

I watched Marinette sleep, yes that might sound weird but that's what I was doing. Nino and Alya were debating whether or not to wake her up, Marinette had pretty much slept through the entire day. I'm surprised I hadn't done that, I that. I've been watching to see if Scar would make another move if I didn't show up that night, I'm pretty sure Marinette is mad at me. I mean I did leave her and pretty much told her I knew is was Ladybug, and I did kiss her before I left. No she's not mad she'll be furious with me, I'm an idiot. "Adrien dude you okay?" Nino asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about someone I'm meeting up with." I say, it wasn't a total lie. It just wasn't the tatol truth.

"Who that be?" Alya asks frowning.

"Um..." I couldn't say it was Marinette... could I? I lean over to Alya, looks like Cat Noir is taking the night off.

"Marinette. I'm going over to Marinette's house. She just doesn't know it yet, so please don't tell her." I say and look down at Marinette.

"She'll love you. I mean that! She'll love that I mean!... I have to go." Alya says and walks away.

"I got to go to. See ya later dude." Nino says and follows Alya.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here with Mari?!" I shout.

"Yep!" Nino yells back and runs off. I sigh and look down at Marinette, I really didn't want to wake her up. I pick her up and start to walk to her house.

"C-Chat..." Marinette mumbles, I look down at her. She was talking in her sleep, I smile as she snuggles into my chest. I finally get to the bakery, I fumble with the handle but get it open. I walk in and Marinette's mother gasps, "She just asleep." I whisper to Sabine, the woman gave a sigh of relief.

"You can take her to her room." Sabine whispers to me smiling. I walked to the back of the shop and up the stairs to Marinette's bedroom. I opened the door and smiled as I saw all the pictures of me. Marinette really did like me, or did she like Cat Noir better. I mean she did kiss me back the last night, _Life is so confusing._ I think as I set Marinette on her bed, only to find myself falling. I land with my back on the bed and Marinette on top of me, _How am I going to get out of this without waking her up?_ I ask myself, how did she sleep through me falling? I wait there for a minute before my eyes start to feel heavy, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

~Time Skip~

I feel someone push against my chest, my eyes fly open and I see Marinette looking down at me in surprise. I start to blush, "S-Sorry... I fell on your bed a-and you landed on me. I didn't want to wake you up and I must have fallen asleep... Are you okay Marinette?" I ask her face was bright red and her mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

"Y-Yeah f-fine... S-Sorry." Marinette stutters as she gets off me. I look at the time it's almost six a clock.

"I should get going." I say and climb down. Marinette opens the hatch for me. I smile and leave, how did I fall asleep with her on me?

~Scar P.O.V.~

I watch the Agrest boy leave the bakery, I had been watching Marinette the past couple of days. Cat Noir had been watching her also, if only Cat Noir knew I was after him. I had tried to sneak up on last night but he heard me and I had to get out of there. For a black cat he sure has some good luck. Hawkmoth had wanted me to kidnap the girl, which then Cat Noir would come after her. Then ladybug would come after Cat Noir and he could grab their miraculouses. If you asked me it wasn't that good of a plan, I mean why not just grab Cat Noir then Ladybug would follow. Why envole some girl that could rat him out to the police. But Hawkmoth was getting mad that I hadn't grabbed the girl yet.

~Marinette P.O.V.~

Tikki flew in front of me as I stared at the hatch. I couldn't belive I had slept on top of Adrien and why did he carry me home instead of just waking me up? Did my parents know he was here? "MARINETTE!" Tikki shouts snapping me out of my questions.

"Sorry Tikki it's just that everything has gotten so confusing lately. I mean Chat kissed me, then told me he knew I was ladybug. Adrien has been really protective lately and on top of that he carried me home and fell asleep with me on top of him!" I finish out of breath, I look at Tikki.

"Well which one do you like more?" Tikki asks me, I sigh.

"I don't know, I mean their both cute with their blond hair, green eyes, height and personalities. Adrien is kind, smart, helpful, caring and Chat is out going, is smart, is funny at times, kind, caring, has saved my life more than once." I say, I look back at Tikki. She staring at me with disbeilf.

"Sound like I have a lot more going than Adrien Agest." Cat Noir says from the behind me. I spin around Chat is standing in the window with his arm crossed.

"How much did you hear." I say Tikki doesn't even bother to hide.

"All of it." He says smirking.

"Oh... Are you disappointed that I'm Ladybug?" I ask looking away.

"No and I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Chat says, I look back at him. His smirk was gone replaced by a kind smile.

"How did you find out I was Ladybug?" I ask.

"You or I should say Ladybug kissed me durning the Darkcupid insendent. So when you kissed me it triggered a memory of Ladybug kissing me. That and I saw your Kwami hide." Cat Noir said getting closer to me.

"Do want to know who's under the mask?" He asks putting his arms around me.

"Not yet, I want to figure it out myself." I say leaning in.

"Of course you do. But Purr-incess I think I'm very punny." Chat says, I roll my eyes and kiss him on the cheek and walk away. I sit at my desk and look at him. He's pouting, I roll my eyes and turn to my computer. Pictures of Adrien came up on my home screen and I quickly got onto something else so Chat wouldn't see them.

"So Purr-incess..." Cat Noir trails off.

"Yes Kitty?" I say not turning around.

"Am I allowed to hit in my cillivian identity?" Chat queations, I sigh and turn around to look at him.

"No." I say looking him in the eye. Sunddenly there's a knock at the trap door, I look over at it.

"Mari are you okay? We heard voices." My dad asks.

"I was just talking to myself papa." I respond, I look back at Chat to find that he's gone. I sigh and walk over to the window, I like Chat's company even those stupid puns of his. I shut the window and throw myself into my bed.

~Adrien P.O.V.~

Next morning at school

I ran up to No and Alya, I smiled at them. They didn't smile back, Alya had tears running down her face and Nino was trying to comfort her. "Nino what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"M-Marinette... She... she's missing." Alya responds more tears running down her face.


	5. Missing

**I hope you liked the last chapter, it took me forever to write it. I'm hoping that I can start writing more now that I'm out of school and give you regural updates. So now on with chapter five of The Cat and his Princess.**

~Adrien P.O.V.~

"What do you mean missing? What happened?" I asked starting to panic.

"Marinette's parents went to wake her up for school but she was gone. They've been calling everyone she knows." Nino says still holding Alya.

"Guys we need to get to class." Alya says wiping away her tears. I follow them to class fear gripping my chest. I walk in to the classroom and look at Marinette's just hoping that she would smile and wave us, asking us what was wrong. But she wasn't, I just stared at the empty sit behind me. I looked down, I should have stayed with her. I was there, I thought she was safe Scar hadn't tried anything for a few days. "This is all my fault," I whisper to myself as the teacher walks into class. She looks jujust as worried as everyone else, even Chloe looks worried.

"Okay class as you have probably heard Marinette is missing. I know most of you where her friends but I want you to try and focus." She said sadly, I couldn't focus. And she didn't to get me to focus, everyone was just as distracted. About 30 minutes into class I couldn't take it, put my books in my bag and run out of the class room. I run down the stairs and into an alley, "Plagg we need to find Marinette." He nods and doesn't complain.

"Plagg! Claws out!" I shout, I transform into Cat Noir and flip onto the roof above me. I run over to Marinette house and on her roof, I jump down into her room. I looked around, nothing looked out of place. Except for the fact that Marinette's parents where standing next to the trap door. Maritte's mother had been crying and her father had a hand on her shoulder.

"...um... I'm looking for Marinette." I whisper, they nod and her father steps up to me.

"Find our daughter Cat Noir." I nod and start looking around her room. Marinette's parents leave, I spot Marinette's phone lying on the floor. I pick it up and turn it on, she had been texting someone... she had been texting me. _Adrien hekp ne._ The unsent text said, she wanted me to help her and I wasn't here for her. I slam her phone down on the desk. Wait! Her Kwami!

"Marinette's Kwami you in here..." I whisper and wait a moment. There was no reply, I sigh great. I had nothing to go on. Nothing!

~Tikki P.O.V.~

I had hid in a Marinette's purse when Scar snuck in, just in case Marinette needed me. I peeked out of the bag and started looking around. We were in a what looked to be a cell, it was every dark, on one wall there was a iron door. I hear a click come from the door as it's unlocked, I fly up into a small hole in the wall near the celling. I watch the man walk in and nudge Marinette with his foot. "Come on Princess wake up." He says smiling, I glare at the man. Only Cat Noir called Marinette Princess.

"C-Chat." Marinette whimpers, the man chuckles.

"Sorry to disappoint Mari." Scar says pulling Marinette up by her shirt. She looks dazed, most likely because of the drug he gave her.

"D-Don't call me that," Marinette says her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Aww but you love it when your friends call you that." Scar says laughing.

"What do you want?" Marinette asks the fog lifting from her eyes.

"Cat Moir's miraculous what else... But just know when I get it you're as good as dead." Scar says dropping Marinette, she whimpers as he leaves. As soon as he's gone I rush down to Marinette, "Marinette are you okay?" I ask in worry.

"Tikki! I'm fine but you have to warn Cat Noir." I nod fircely, Marinette starts to take off her earings.

"Take these with you." Marinette says handing them to me, I look up at her.

"Marinette..." I whisper tears coming to my eyes.

"Tikki he wants you and I'm not going let him. Now go get Chat, save him before he falls into this trap." Marinette says, I nod and fly through the iron door leaving Marinette, tears blurring my vision.

~Adrien P.O.V.~

I hear my phone beep and pull it out, my eyes go wide at who was texting me. Marinette was which was impossible since she had been kidkidnapped. I was looking for Scar, I had a feeling was going to contact Cat Noir sooner or later.

 _Mari: Adrien Marinette needs your help!_

 _Me: Who is this?_

 _Mari: That doesn't matter. Now where are you!_

 _Me: Elifle Tower_

 _Mari: Good stay there, I'll explain once I get there._

I looked up to see Plagg looking at me. "Someone was using Marinette's phone." I tell him.

"It could be Tikki," Plagg says as he throws another piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Who's Tikki?" I ask confused.

"Ladybug's kwami," He answers, I instantly lit up with that.

"She might know where Marinette is!" I say excitedly.

"Adrien!" I here a tiny voice yell. I see a red and black Kwami fly into and fall into the grass. Plagg is right next to in a second.

"Tikki what happend?" Plagg ask the out of breath kwami, my eyes spot something laying next to Tikki. I drop to my knees and pick the earrings, I look at Tikki for an answer.

"Scar he's after you and he's using Marinette to get you're Miraculous. I don't think he knew Marinette is Ladybug, she sent me to warm you and gave me her miraculous so he couldn't get them. I know where Marinette is but we need to hurry. He said once he got your miraculous he would... he would k-kill her." Tikki said tears coming to her eyes. Plagg put a paw on her shoulder.

"We'll get her back. I won't let it happen again." Plagg tells her, she gives him a small smile. Plagg see my confusion.

"The last few Ladybugs they were kidnapped and killed." Plagg whispers into my ear. I clutch the earrings in my hand.

"Tikki... I will never let that happen! And if Scar hurts her, he'll be sorry he ever set foot in Pairs. Now you said you knew where Marinette was." I say, the kwami nods and floats up.

"Follow me!" She says and takes off flying.

~Marinette P.O.V.~

It had been almost and hour since Tikki had left to find Chat, I was getting worried. The only way out was through the iron door which was locked. Suddenly the door was thrown open by Scar, two men followed him. The two men pull my arms behind my back and tie them together with rope. I look up at Scar, he takes out a dagger and starts to walk toward me. I struggle to get away, he chuckle and grabs my arm. He slides the dagger down my neck, "Don't worry Princess. I'm not going to kill you just yet, just going to play with Cat Noir." Scar says before quickly slicing my arm, I hiss in pain. He clicks his tongue.

"You might want to stop hanging around Chat, I don't think hissing at people is a good habit." Scar says and takes some of the blood that is now running down my arm and smears it on the floor. He takes out a pencile and a piece of paper.

"Dear Cat Noir, I will contact you when I need to, you might want to keep the news on. We wouldn't want our _Purr-incess_ to get hurt anymore now would we. -Scar" He says as he writes it down. I bite my tongue, I wanted to say something but knew it would only get me into more trouble.

"Come on Mari, apparently Cat Noir is on his way here." Scar says, his men start to drag me after him. _Chat please be careful._

~Tikki P.O.V.~

We are about half way there when I felt a sharp pain go through my arm. I hiss in pain, "Tikki you okay?" Plagg asks flying next to me.

"Yes but Marinette is in pain." I tell him.

"How much pain is she in?" Adrien ask his voice full of concern.

"Not much, but she is bleeding." I tell him, I hear him growl. Adrien really did care about Marinette.

"How do you know?" Adrien asks out of breath as he runs next to us.

"We kwamis can sense when our chosen ones are hurt of our bond is strong enough." I tell him, a few minutes later we arrive at the place where Marinette had been. By this time Adrien is Cat Noir, we run/fly to the door where Marinette had been. It was slightly open, Cat Noir took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I gasp and Cat Noir's eyes are wide, there was blood on the floor and a note was stuck on the wall. Cat Noir grabbed it, then read it. He growled at the paper and put it in his pocket. "What do we do now?" I ask.

"We wait."

 **I hope you like this chapter, sorry for any miss spellings. I hope to post the next chapter Monday or Sunday we'll see.**

 **-Wild Dreamer**


	6. Almost there! Part 1

Sorry that this took me so long to write, I just kind of ran out of ideas for the chapter. I decided that I would just publish this as it was then add a part two. I promise that I will update more, anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 6 part 1 of The Cat and his Princess.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~Marinette P.O.V.~

I opened my eyes and let them ajust to the darkness. My head was pounding as I lifted my head to up to look around. I was in a dark room with a table on one wall, in the corner there was a camara that was pointed at me. I hear a click come from the door that must have been behind me. "Good morning Princess." Scar says as he walks in front of me.

"Don't call me that." I hiss at him, he chuckles. I shiver at the coldness in his voice. Scar walks in front of and pulls my chin up so I'm looking him in the eye.

"It's a shame i have to kill you when this is over." Scar says his eyes narrowing as he stares at my ears.

"Weren't you wearing earrings?" He asks, I don't let my surprise show.

"N-No," I say looking him in the eye. He nods and walks back out.

"The boss will be here to see you in two days... Just thought I'd warn you." Scar says before closing the door behind him. I look down at my bindings, they where rope, I started to struggle with them. "Please hurry Cat Noir..." I whisper to myself.

~Adrien P.O.V.~

Marinette had been missing for almost 24 hours, I had been keeping the news on. I felt useless Marinette, M'lady, my princess was most likely trying to save herself while I sat in my room with the news on. I clutched Marinette's earrings in my hand, "You okay kid?" Plagg asked it was the first thing that had been said in a few hours.

"No Plagg I'm not okay! Marinette is out with some evil men and no way to protect herself because she gave her miraculous to Tikki!" I shout at him jumping off the couch. Plagg looks taken back, I walk over to the windows and bang my head against the frame, then again and again.

"Adrien quit it! There's no way you'll be able to save Marinette if kill yourself by banging your head on the wall! You need to stop thinking just about yourself and start thinking about other people!" Plagg yells at me, I'm taken back. Plagg had never yelled at me before, he sighs.

"Adrien your not the only one who might lose someone. Tikki... I don't think she can go through this again. I don't know Marinette very well but I do know Tikki... and I might lose her if she loses Marinette..." Plagg says solfly glancing over at Tikki. I was stunned, I look down feeling guilty.

"Okay..." I whisper solfly just as Tikki flies back into the room with a cookie. She looks confused, but sits on the desk and starts to eat the cookie. I sigh, we needed help to find Marinette before it was to late. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Look you two we need help, what if we ask Alya and Nino?" I ask, the kwamis looked at me in surprise.

"Marinette wouldn't approve... but I think it's a good choice." Tikki says finishing her cookie. Now it's my turn to look surprised.

"I agree with Tikki, but Alya and Nino might be a bit mad don't you think?" Plagg asks, throwing a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"They can be mad once we get Marinette back." I say and grab my phone.

 _Adrien: Nino I need your help._

 _Nino: I can't Alya is still crying about Marinette._

 _Adrien: Well it has a lot to do with Marinette actually._

 _Nino: Okay fine._

 _Adrien: Great come over to my house I'll in my room._

 _Nino: Cya in a few_

I get done texting Nino, ten minutes later Nino walks into my room with Alya next to him. "So what did you want to talk about dude?" Nino asks looking quite sad.

"Okay... so this may come as bit of a shocker, but... um... Marinette was kidnapped because of me." I say not sure how to tell them I'm Cat Noir. I look back at them, they look very confused. Apparently Plagg saw that this was going no where and decided to just fly.

"Plagg!" Tikki shouts as Plagg flies up in front of them. Alya screeches and jumps behind the couch, Nino just looks shocked.

"Hi I'm Plagg Cat Noir's kwami, to make things short. Marinette was kidnapped so that the bad guys could get Cat Noir and Ladybug. But as it turns out Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Cat Noir. And we also need your help with finding Marinette, also as Adrien would put it 'You can be at them later for not telling you." Plagg says, I face and Tikki flies out of her hiding spot. Alya and Nino look shocked, Alya finally stands up and walks over to me.

"We will help you find Marinette but once we find her we all are going to talk." Alya say in a deadly tone, I nod in response.

"Okay start telling us what you know so far." Nino says getting over his shock, I nod and start telling them what little we knew. About finding where Marinette was only to find she had been moved, the note in the room with smeared blood that was most likely Marinette's. The attacks on Marinette, learning about Scar and why he wanted her.

"Wow that isn't much to go on." Alya says sadly.

"There's nothing to go on!" Nino yells at Alya, Alya looks away.

"...Sorry," Nino mumbles.

"It's okay Nino..." Alya whispers.

~Marinette P.O.V.~

I feel so useless! I had been trying get through my bindings for the past... Okay I didn't know how long it been, but it had to be a few hours. My wrists were bleeding, Scar had come in and given me some food and water. It wasn't a lot but enough to keep me from starving, it had been at least a day that I had been here with Scar.

I feel something loosen on my wrist, I look down to see that the rope was starting to come untied. A bit of hope sparked somewhere inside of me, I struggled with the rope a bit more before it came undone. My right hand was free! I start to untie my left hand, then my feet. I jump up and run over to the door, I grab the handle and turn it. The door was locked, _was I really thinking it wouldn't be?_

I start looking for something to help me unlock the door or another way out. I look under the table to find an air vent, "It looks big enough... I just need to get the crate off it." I whisper to myself, I a knife on the table. I grab it and put it where a screwdriver would go, I turn the knife and the bolt start to turn. A moment later the screw falls to the ground, I start on the last three bolts.

Moments later I pull off the crate, I start to crawl through the vent. A few minutes later I can see beanth me, I smile. There was a door that lead outside, two men stop right underneath me. One man was Scar and the other... was Hawk Moth, fear doubled inside of me.

"I'll see her tomorrow." Hawk Moth says before walking away, Scar mumble s something under his breath. He walks away, I wait a a few minutes before lowering myself down, my arm screams in protest. I drop down and land on my feet, I run toward the door. I push it open, I look around I was in the middle of nowhere. Great.

I run toward the road, I stop once I get there. I look both ways before decided to run to the left. I hear a man shout behind and I run faster.


	7. Almost There! Part 2

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Cat and his Princess.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Next Day

Adrien P.O.V.

Alya was on my computer trying to get any tip of where Marinette might be. Nino was out on the streets asking if anyone had seen Marinette. And I was pacing around the room while Plagg helped Tikki through everything. Tikki gave out small cries of pain and whimpers, Alya and I did our best to keep calm. Marinette was running out of time.

"Oh no." Alya whispers, I rush over to Alya. There on the screen is Scar... And behind him a bleeding Marinette, fear builds up in me. From what I could see Mari had cuts on her face not deep enough to leave scars. Her arms were covered in blood, her white shirt a deep red. Marinette's head was resting on her chest, as she let shallow breaths out.

"Cat Noir, I hope your watching this, our Princess Mari decided she wanted to run. She came so close to escaping before I caught up with her... Isn't that right Mari?" He says grabbing a hand full of hair and jerking her head up. Marinette blue eyes opening to look at the camera, they were full of anger and fear.

"So if you want to see Marinette alive meet me at... the place where you almost got Mari back tonight at 9." Scar says, I clench my fists.

"One more thing bring ladybug and your miraculous." Scar says turning off the camera.

Turn around start to leave the room, "Adrien wait!" Alya says grabbing my arm.

"What?" I ask her coldly, anger filling my veins.

"You still have time before have to meet up with Scar. And if he's as smart as you say you need a plan." Alya says.

"I agree with Alya." A man says from behind me. I spin around to see an old man standing in my doorway.

"Who the heck are you?!" Alya yells.

"And how did you get in my room?" I ask as I look of the man. He seemed familiar... where had I seen him.

"I am Master Fu and I came to help you get ladybug back." Master Fu says taking a wooden box out of his bag, it had orange pattern. Just like the one that had held my miraculous in it.

"Wait your the man that I help at the beginning of the school year!" I say remembering the day I found the box, the man nods.

"Alya you have shown that you are cunning and have passion. I hope that you will use your miraculous to help ladybug and Cat Noir." Master Fu says handing Alya the box. Alya took the box not knowing what to say, but I could see the excitement in her eye.

Alya opens the box, a bright ball of light appears and in the light was the fox kwami. Alya smiles at the little kwami as it yawns awakening from sleep.

"Hi I'm Trixie the fox kwami!" Trixie say in a happy voice.

"Hi... I'm Alya," Alya and I look up at Master Fu. But he is gone, _how does he do that?_

"Where'd he go?" Alya asks allowed.

"No idea." Plagg says answering Alya. Tikki races up to Trixie.

"Trixie it's so good to see you!" Tikki says in a small excited voice.

"You to Tikki... I just wished it was under different circumstances." Trixie says, Tikki let's out a small whimper of pain. Tikki looks at me and gives me a small smile. Fear wells up inside me.

"She trying to get out of the bindings." Tikki says, Trixie brings her friend into another hug. After a moment they part, Trixie flies up in front of Alya and starts to explain things.

Tikki flies over to me landing on my shoulder. "I think I might have a plan but we'll need Nino." Tikki says, I nod and pull out my phone. I call Nino. He starts telling me something about an old man visiting him and giving him a miraculous. I smile, so Nino was now the turtle miraculous holder.

Marinette's P.O.V.

I winced as blood stained my wrists, the bindings weren't coming loose. Everything burned in pain. I let my head fall in defeat, I was going to die all alone. I could almost hear what Tikki would say, _"Marinette don't give up, come up with a plan. Your Ladybug with or without the mask."_

 _"I thought I'd lost you."_ Chat's voice fills my head.

 _"You won't lose me, I purr-omise."_

 _"I know Princess."_ Cat Noir says, I force my eyes back open. I wasn't going to die. Cat Noir was most likely making a plan and I had to be ready when the plan fell into place. Now I just had wait until it was 9. _Please let it come fast I don't know how much longer a can hold on for Chat._ I thought as the pain started to come back.

Alya P.O.V.

After Trixie explained everything I transformed into Volpina just to get a feel for the suit. Was the same as Lila's when she was akumaized, my hair was down and the ends were frosted white. My miraculous was a fox tail necklace, I smiled happily. I was a little disappointed that Mari hadn't told me she was Ladybug... But then Nino had said they were just trying protect us. I could see that he was hurt that Adrien didn't tell him either but we had to find Marinette. Nino said he would be coming by in his superhero identity as Jade Turtle, he had gotten the turtle kwami. That had been 20 minutes ago, I fiddled with my flute.

I hear a tap on the window, Adrien and I look up to see Nino now Jade Turtle hanging upside outside. Adrien walks over and opens the window, Nino lands in Adrien's bedroom. Is wearing a dark green suit, it was a lighter green around his chest. He had a hood that was the same dark green, he also had a shell on his back.

"Sorry it took me so long, had to find my way around on the roof tops..." He says looking at me.

"So Alya... You're the new Volpina now?" Jade Turtle asks I nod.

"Okay now that everyone is hear, Tikki what's this plan of yours?" Adrien asks.

~Time Skip to 9 O'Clock~

Cat Noir P.O.V.

I landed in front of the building where Marinette had been, Tikki was on my shoulder holding the earrings. "Scar..." I growl spinning around to look at the man. This man was not Scar... it was Hawk Moth!

"Sorry to disappoint Cat Noir, but I promise he is coming." Hawk Moth says very pleased with himself.

"Hand over bothmiraculous," I glare at him.

"Give me Marinette." I growl just as a van pulls up. Scar jumps out of the back of van and throws Marinette to the ground. I hear her whimper in pain but she stay completely still.

"Hand over the Ladybug's miraculous first." Hawk Moth says holding out his hand. I take the earrings from Tikki and hand them to Hawk Moth. He smiles in satisfaction, I see Marinette looking up at me with wide eyes. They were filled with hurt and betrayal, then relief. A small smile crossed her face quickly but was gone just as fast it came.

"Now yours," I glare at the masked man. Scar's hand starts to glow and he puts it to Marinette's head.

"Better hurry kitty or I'll put a laser through her head." Scar growls, Marinette whimpers in fear.

"Okay... Go fetch!" I yell pulling off my ring and throwing it behind Hawk Moth. He spins around to grab the ring, I race forward . A giant orange ball of light hits Scar. Scar goes flying away from Marinette, I see Volpina get to Marinette. Hawk Moth turns back to me a terrible smile on his face.

Well until he took notice that I was still Cat Noir. I smile and show him my other hand that I had kept hidden behind my back slightly. There was my real ring, my triumphant was cut short as a laser hit me

Marinette P.O.V.

I watched as the white laser hit Cat Noir in the side. I hadn't realized that I had screamed until a girl that looked like Volpina carried me into an alley where a man with a shell on his back was. She gave me to the man an ran off. I started to fight the shell man, I had to get to Chat.

"Relax Marrinett, Alya went to help Adrien." The shell man whispers to me. Wait Alya was Volpina and Chat was A-Adrien!

"Marinette!" I hear Tikki say coming into view. I smiled at her as much as I can. I grimce in pain as shell man moves me.

"Sorry Mari..." He whispers, something about his voice... Nino?!

"N-Nino?" I ask, he starts to walk/run down the alley. I feel Tikki pull my ears a little.

"T-thanks Tikki..." I whisper, I was safe...

"JT! We need your help!" I help a female voice yell. Nino sits me down and says something before running to help. I suddenly didn't feel safe anymore.

"Marinette it's going to be okay," Tikki says soothingly, I feel my eyes start to close. Tikki is frantically, I couldn't fall asleep there was a chance I wouldn't wake up. Tikki goes quite, I force my eyes to open, I see a glowing hand. It grabs my neck and pulls me off the ground. I claw at the hand, I couldn't breathe!

I hear a low threatening growl from behind me, but at the same time it was reassuring. Black spots begin to appear, I fight harder against the hand clawing into my neck.

Cat Noir P.O.V.

I growled, anger over taking me. I race forward grabbing Scar's arm and somehow prying his hand from Marinette's neck. All I can feel is rage, blinding rage. I look into his eyes, fear was the only thing in his eyes. I smirk at him, "So your scared of me now?" I snarl at the man.

"C-Chat g-get off h-him..." Marinette begs, I look down at Marinette she seems so tiny and fragile. I look back at Scar, I slam him against the wall he went limp. I drop Scar and walk over to her, she wasn't moving.

"Mari?... Princess?" I say hoping for an answer.

"A...drien..." I gently pick her up, I take off. Marinette didn't have much time that much I could tell.


	8. Safe At Last

**Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter the Cat and his Princess. There were so many things I wanted to add I just didn't know how to put it into writing. I may be starting on a new story for Miraculous Ladybug. I haven't decided yet. So with out furrther a due on to the last chapter.**

It had been a week since the three miraculous holders got Marinette to the hospital. Adrien, Alya, and Nino sat in the waiting room, no one -except her parents- had been able to see her. The only news on Marinette's condition was that she out of the woods and had woken up. Adrien had snuck in once and that was so Tikki could be with Marinette. Alya had tried to talk to Marinette's parents but they wouldn't say anything except that Marinette would be back in school in two weeks at most. They only reason Adrien, Nino, and Alya was here today is because Marinette had called Alya asking them to please visit.

A nurse walked over to them asking if they were here to see Marinette. They nodded, they followed the nurse till they came to her room. The nurse let them in, they walked in and closed the door. Marinette was sitting on the bed awake, Alya ran up to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. Tikki moved out of the way to let the others crowd around Marinette.

"Girl you scared us half to death!" Alya exclaimed smiling, Marinette giggled.

"Sorry Alya... but I'll tell you when I need to breatheeee." Marinette says smiling, Alya reluctantly steps back. Marinette smiles brightly at Adrien.

"Long time no see kitty." Mari says a giant smile on her face. Adrien pulls her into a hug.

"Princess..." He whispers into her ear, knowing he didn't have to finish.

"I told you you wouldn't lose me." Marinette says gald they all came. Tikki had told her everything that had happened durning the fight with Scar and HawkMoth. And how Nino and Alya had become Miraculous holders.

"You know we should make a club!" Alya says laughing.

"Totally, I can see it now. The Miraculous Kwami club." Nino says laughing also. Marinette grabs Adrien's hand, she smiles up at him.

"I'm glad it was you Adrien..." Mari whispers relief flooding through her. Adrien sits next to her, Marinette puts her head on his shoulder.

"Get some rest M'lady..." He whispers as Mari eyelids flutter close.

"Okay... Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Mari asks as her eyes close.

"Purr-omise." Adrien whisper exhaustion taking over. Adrien was soon asleep with Marinette at his side. Alya and Nino stood them smiling at the soon to be couple.

"We should take a picture," Alya says reaching for her phone.

"Leave them alone Alya they've had a rough couple of weeks." Nino says grabbing Alya's hand.

"Okay... I guess your right." Alya says squeezing his hand.


	9. Welcome to Paris

**So I check the reviews for this story today and saw that someone asked if it is the end of the story. No, I have started a sequel for it. It is called, Welcome to Paris. It is about Marinette and Adrien's child along with a girl from America, who are now the new miraculous holders. I started it a while back but I'm making some new chapters. Here is the first Chapter:**

 _Sometimes the of being a Miraculous Holder can be hard._

 _Sometimes you don't get to keep your miraculous until the day you die._

 _At least that's what happened to me, it was a day after Alya, Nino, and I went to see Marinette in the hospital. Plagg had just dropped to the ground clearly in pain, I tried to give him some cheese but he wouldn't eat it. Tikki told me to take him to Master Fu, but he couldn't do anything. A young girl suddenly came bursting in, she had black hair and green eyes._

 _Her name was Grace Talon, she said that she could help Plagg. And she did but not completely, Grace said that the healing process could take years. I trusted her to take care of Plaggand if needed give him a new holder. But that was a long time ago, now I was the husband of a Princess, and also the father of a 15-year-old boy._

 _I look over at my wife and son. Marinette and Jack Agreste, I take Marinette's hand. She smiles at me, Jack is looking out the window with Tikki on his shoulder. He was the new holder of the Ladybug miraculous._

 **Please check it out and leave a review, I hope you like it.**


End file.
